Russian Roulette
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: Main cast : DBSK/TVXQ as Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin... YunJae, YooSu, Min... Summary : HoMin baru saja bertemu dengan JYJ dan mengajak mereka bermain Russian Roulette... Terinspirasi dari lagu SPICA - Russian Roulette... WARNING! : YAOI! TYPO! OOC! ABAL!


Title : Russian Roulette

This is my SongFic… Silahkan dengarkan lagu SPICA : Russian Roulette, biar kerasa feel saat bacanya ;)

_A/N_ : Inspirasi karena lagi suka lagu SPICA dengan judul yang sama… Terserah sih mau comment/ngggak :) , _**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

Summary : HoMin bertemu dengan JYJ dan mengajak mereka bermain Russian Roulette…  
Genre : Mystery, Angst, Romance(sedikit)  
Main cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin (Member of DBSK)  
Length : Oneshoot  
Rated : T  
WARNING! : ABAL! TYPO! YAOI! OOC!

a Screenplays Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita berkumpul berlima…" ucap Yoochun.

"Kemana Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya sedang membeli sesuatu untuk kita. Oh, untuk bermain Russian Roulette, _hyungdeul_… Bagaimana untuk merayakan karena kita sudah berkumpul. Kita memainkan permainan itu?" ucap Changmin, ketiga personil lainnya menengok semua.

"Changmin, peraturan mainnya seperti apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Hyung hanya perlu memutar roll dan mengangkat pistol saja" jawab Changmin mantap.

"Hah? Bunuh diri begitu?" Jaejoong membayangkan ngeri, Changmin menyeringai.

"Hanya permainan, hyungdeul tidak perlu takut… Nanti Yunho _hyung_ siapkan pistolnya. _Arraseo_?" Changmin kemudian membetulkan senyumnya, kembali menjadi ramah.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut permainan itu…" Yoochun angkat bicara, "Min, baru saja kita bertemu kenapa permainannya mengerikan, eoh?" lanjutnya.

"Hyung… Ayolah…" Changmin kemudian melakukan _aegyo_, tidak ada yang mau melihatnya.

"Sadar akan umurmu, Min…" ucap Junsu, agak tergelak.

"Tapi aku _maknae_, _hyung_! Ingat ini perintah leader~ 'Kan, Yunho _hyung_ juga yang ingin memainkan permainan ini…" bela Changmin.

"Yasudahlah, aku setuju…" jawab Yoochun.

"Kita tinggal menunggu Yunnie~" jawab Jaejoong.

Lalu mereka datang ke gudang dorm JYJ yang sepertinya sudah ditata Yunho dari kemarin.

"Ini meja kasino putar, 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, _hyung_…" jawab Changmin.

"Jelaskan lebih detail permainannya, aku mohon minnie…" tanya Junsu ulang seperti apa cara mainnya, dialah yang paling ingin tahu.

Sedangkan Yoochun tanpa bicara langsung duduk di depan meja kasino putar tersebut. Menunggu kedatangan Yunho.

"Nanti ada pistol yang dibelikan Yunho _hyung_…" Changmin duduk lalu mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk.

"Lalu _hyungdeul_ akan dihadapkan pada pilihan…" kemudian Changmin duduk.

Krrrt…

Pintu tertutup sendiri…

Dunk!

Kemudian lampu mati dengan sendirinya dan lima lilin dinyalakan oleh Changmin.

"Kata Yunho _hyung_, jikalau _hyungdeul _mau memainkan permainan ini… Kita berdua akan keluar dari SM Entertaiment, bagaimanapun jadinya kita…" lanjut Changmin. Lalu Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak transparan berisi kertas gulung yang tertutup, "Ini semua pertanyaan dan pilihannya buatan Yunho hyung, aku saja tidak boleh membukanya… I'm seriously, hyung…"

Yoochun menatap Changmin dengan serius, sama dengan Junsu. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melihat pintu yang akan dibuka oleh Yunho nanti, Jaejoong membayangkan jikalau nanti DBSK kembali berlima, lepas dari SMent tentunya.

"Nanti jikalau kalian menyerah menjawabnya. Tembakkan pistol ke-kepala kalian. Arraseo, hyungdeul? Tenang, kata Yunho hyung pistolnya tidak berpeluru…" Changmin mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sedikit curiga, mengingat Changmin yang menyeringai tadi. Ah, tapi mana mungkin HoMin mau membunuh JYJ? Ada Jaejoong dipihak kami…" batin Yoochun.

…

Hening beberapa saat…

…

Krrrt…

"Aku pulang! Ini pistolnya…" Yunho tersenyum seraya menaruh lima pistol di depan meja tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, duduk mereka saling memutar karena itu meja kasino putar.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong kemudian langsung memeluknya dan menciumnya cepat, "Bogoshippeo, yunnie~" ucapnya manja.

"Nado bogoshippeo, Jaejoongie~" Yunho sedikit meneteskan air mata. Kemudian wajah mereka semua kembali menjadi serius, semuanya sudah duduk memutar di meja kasino tersebut.

"Sekarang dimulai, ya…"

Gsssssr…

Meja itu diputar kemudian jarum tunjuknya menunjuk tepat di Junsu, berarti Junsu dahulu.

"Hyung, angkat pistolmu lalu moncongnya ada tepat disamping kepalamu…" instruksi Changmin untuk Junsu, Junsu-pun menurutinya karena tahu pistol itu tidak ada pelurunya.

"Siapa yang mau memberikan pertanyaan untuk Junsu?" tanya Yunho. Raut mereka semua semakin serius.

"Oh, kenapa kalian tidak santai? Aku saja yang melempar pertanyaan untuk Junsu…" hanya Yoochun yang kelihatan bersikap santai, padahal ia sendiri jantungnya sudah berdebar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Oiya, ini hanya permainan…" sela Yunho kaku.

"Silahkan diambil pertanyaannya…" ucap Junsu santai.

"Aku baca ya…" ucap Yoochun (berusaha)tersenyum.

'_Jika kau sangat menginginkan DBSK kembali berlima, tembakkan pistol itu ke kepalamu'_

"Aku sangat menginginkannya!" jawab Junsu sangat semangat seraya tertawa.

Langsung saja Junsu meletupkan pistol ke kepalanya…

**DORR!**

Pelurunya keluar dari kepala Junsu dan kepalanya Junsu mengucur darah sangat banyak.

"JUNSU! YA! YUNHO HYUNG! APA YANG KAU SEBUT PERMAINAN SEPERTI INI, EOH?!" Yoochun sangat marah karena Yunho tak khawatir dan hanya tersenyum pula, namun sambil menangis.

Sedangkan Jaejoong tak bisa berbicara apa-apa, terdiam membisu karena melihat langsung Junsu menembak dirinya sendiri –Itupun karena melaksanakan permainan ini. Serta, Junsu langsung mati saat itu juga.

"Lanjutkan, ini hanya ilusi… _Just_ _slow_ _down_…" anehnya, setelah Changmin berucap seperti itu, mereka terdiam dan tak memandang kearah Junsu lagi, mereka bertiga seperti terhipnotis ucapan Changmin.

"Lanjutkan permainannya…" bibir Yoochun berucap seperti itu dengan kaku. Persis seperti orang yang sedang dikendalikan.

Kemudian, roll kembali diputar dan jarum menunjuk ke arah Yoochun…

"Aku yang menanyakan pertanyaan untuknya… _Hyung_, _saranghae_…" ucap Changmin, sekarang semuanya kembali na'as melihat mayat Junsu yang tergeletak jatuh begitu saja.

'_Lebih pilih mana, DBSK kembali berlima atau ada keluarga yang sangat kau sayangi, hidup kembali?'_

"Engh…" Yoochun berfikir dalam, "Mengapa pertanyaan itu sangat memukul mentalku?" batinnya.

**DORR!**

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Yoochun langsung menembakkan pistol itu ke kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat putus asa.

Yunho kemudian bangun dari kursi dan menggendong mayat Junsu, lalu mayat Yoochun juga digotong. Semua yang terbunuh saat game tersebut, dibawa ke pojok ruangan, dibaringkan bersampingan.

"Hyungdeul, tinggal bapak, ibu dan anak, ne…? Hehehe…" Changmin berusaha menghibur diri dan 'sisanya', tapi raut wajahnya dan cara bicaranya menunjukkan ketakutan mendalam.

"Putar lagi mejanya…" ucap Jaejoong kaku, matanya terus menatap mayat Yoochun dan Junsu di pojok ruangan.

"Ada diantara kita yang pasti menyusul kita…" ucap Yunho.

Krrrt…

Meja putar tersebut berhenti dan jarumnya menunjuk ke arah…

Changmin…

"Minnie…" gumam Jaejoong.

"B-b-biarkan aku yang memberi pertanyaan untuknya…" ucap Yunho.

"Ini…" Jaejoong berucap seraya memberi kertas gulungan tersebut pada Yunho.

'_Apa kau masih mengingat saat-saat DBSK masih berlima? Menurutmu DBSK masih bisa berlima?'_

"Kami debut kemudian masih bermain-main dalam dorm yang agak luas, seperti anak kecil. Hyungdeul selalu mengkhawatirkanku… Kami mulai sukses, kemudian me-record lagu yang tak pernah sampai ke pasaran karena kami bubar…" Changmin meneteskan air mata, ia bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat beberapa tahun lalu, "Tidak…"

Changmin langsung mengambil pistol dan moncongnya di arahkan ke samping kepalanya dan…

**DORR!**

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan, menatap Changmin yang terkulai seketika karena darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang menaruh mayatnya…" ucap Jaejoong seraya berdiri lalu menaruh mayat Changmin di samping Yoochun dan Junsu, "Istirahatlah yang tenang…" ucapnya.

"Tinggal kita berdua, boo…" Yunho menatap sekitar ruangan yang semakin gelap karena tiga lilin telah mati semua.

"_I_ _know_…" jawab Jaejoong lemas.

"Siapa yang akan meninggal dahulu?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku…" Jaejoong menumpukan dagunya pada jarinya, menatap ke semua pistol dengan begitu na'as.

"Jangan, kita putar dulu, baru bisa memastikan. Kau tahu untuk apa memainkan game Russian Roulette ini, Joongie?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Memang ini permainan? Ini pembunuhan…" Jaejoong melempar pandangannya ke arah Yunho, secara tajam, namun isi tatapannya kosong, ia-pun mengambil pistol dan memainkannya, "Belajar darimana kau, cara membunuh sahabat-sahabatmu ini? Ini bukan kau! Aku bermimpi buruk sekarang, kau tahu? Yunnie-ku tidak mungkin seperti ini…" ucapnya datar, tanpa memberi jawaban pasti.

"Ini nyata, Joongie…" bela Yunho, "Kita tidak mungkin bisa berlima lagi, karena dunia dan tuhan mungkin mentakdirkan kita berpisah… Cassieopeia dan aku, serta Changmin, berbicara apapun juga, tidak akan merubah apapun 'kan? Kalian bertiga tidak akan kembali…" Yunho menjelaskan seraya menatap pistolnya yang tergeletak di mejanya, di depannya.

"Aku dibodohi rupanya, haruskah kami yang kembali? Bukan kalian?" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengarahkan moncong pistol itu kearah Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

**DORR! DORR! DORR!**

"Jaejoongie… Mengapa kau begitu kejam?" Yunho menengok ke arah tiga mayat sahabatnya yang ditembak kembali di pojok ruangan, oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku juga harus menembakmu…" lalu moncong pistol Jaejoong di arahkan ke Yunho.

"Tanpa memberikan pertanyaan kepadamu?" ucap Yunho seraya mengambil pistol dan mengarahkan moncongnya ke Jaejoong.

Gssrrr…

Meja kasino tersebut diputar oleh Yunho dan jarumnya langsung menunjuk Jaejoong…

"Aku yang menang, boo… Akulah pemenangnya! Kita akan bertemu di alam sana! Berlima kembali! Mungkin aku yang masuk neraka, serta Changmin… Dan kalian masuk surga! Selamat bertemu di alam sana, Jaejoongie…"

Yunho mengambil pertanyaan di kotak itu, lalu akan membacanya, moncong pistol Jaejoong masih ada di kepala Yunho, Yunho juga masih mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Jaejoong.

Krrt…

Pistol itu sama-sama siap ditembak oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ini bukan kau…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ini aku dan ini bukan mimpi!" Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong yang masih menganggap ini tidak nyata.

**DORRR!**

Yunho kaget karena Jaejoong langsung mengarahkan moncong pistolnya sendiri ke arah dirinya dan ia malah ikut menembak Jaejoong.

"Yah, boo…" Yunho langsung memeluk mayat kekasihnya itu.

"Engh, pusing…" ucap Jaejoong untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Yunho hanya menatap semua mayat itu, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Kemudian menaruh Jaejoong dipojok ruangan.

"Saranghae… Memang sepertinya ini bukan aku, kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan kami?" bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dan keluar dari pelupuk mata Yunho, tak bisa tertahankan lagi.

Yunho menatap semua isi ruangan dengan tatapan kosong, masih memegang pistolnya yang sekarang ia arahkan ke kepalanya. Lalu menatap empat lilin yang sudah mati seluruhnya, tinggal tersisa ia seorang serta lilinnya.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian…" gumamnya.

**DORR!**

Semua lilinnya mati…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gsssrrt…

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" Junsu habis kesabarannya dan akhirnya membentak _maknae_ yang menurutnya tidak cocok menjadi seorang _maknae_, semua menutup telinga karena '_dolphin_ _scream'_ miliknya, "Ya! Kau melamun terus! Permainannya sudah mulai, _pabo_!"

"_Jinjja_?" Changmin masih dalam keadaan wajah yang takut, "Itu bayanganku atau mimpi, eoh?" tanya Changmin pada yang lainnya.

"Aku saja tidak tahu kau membayangkan apa…" jawab Yunho mengacuhkan pertanyaan aneh sang _maknae_.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bermain permainan ini…" ucap Yoochun.

"Aku setuju, rasanya ini terlalu berbahaya…" sambung Jaejoong

"Ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini… Itulah yang kupikirkan… Apa Yoochun hyung berjodoh denganku, kita 'kan punya pikiran yang sama… Hahaha!" Changmin berucap seraya berdiri dari kursi dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

"_Ya_!" Junsu-pun marah.

"Kalo begitu kita makan-makan saja, _arraseo_?" saran Jaejoong.

"Ne, _umma_~" kemudian, Yunho bergelayut manja di pundah Joongie-nya.

Semuanya-pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan makan-makan… Mengingat saat mereka berlima waktu itu, akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul kembali…

"Ternyata itu semua… Hanya bayanganku? Seluruh kejadian tadi?" gumam Changmin, "Mulai dari _hyungdeul_-ku mati? Sampai aku-pun mati?" Changmin menggeleng lalu lekas pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

_Keep Your Head Down~_

Handphone Yunho berbunyi, "Pasti dari Sooman-_sshi_…" gumam Yunho seraya mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo? Sooman-_sshi_, aku berhasil membunuh mereka!" ucap Yunho.

"_Jinjja_?" jawab seseorang disebrang sana.

"_Ne_, kami dendam karena mereka meninggalkan kami… Silahkan cek seluruh media massa…" ucap Changmin.

"Good!"

Drrrt…

Telepon ditutup oleh Changmin, sekarang mereka sedang ada di hotel. Mereka sudah pergi dari dorm JYJ.

"Ini koran…" ucap Yunho.

Terpampang jelas berita heboh yang membuat semua Cassieopeia pasti sangat sedih,

_'Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. Mantan personil TVXQ!, tewas di dorm mereka sendiri. Makanan dan minuman mereka telah diracuni arsenik. Siapakah pelakunya?'_

**JLEB!**

"Ukh… Jika mereka mati, aku harus bunuh diri…" ucap Yunho seraya menancapkan pisau yang tadi tergeletak diatas meja.

"Aku juga, _hyung_…" kemudian Changmin membuka jendela, "Lihat itu, hyung! JYJ hyungdeul ada di depan kita! Menunggu kita meninggal! Menyusul mereka!"

**JLEB!**

Lalu Yunho kembali menusuk dadanya(tepat dijantungnya) sekali lagi dengan pisau, serta meminum racun arsenik yang tersisa.

"Annyeong, _hyungdeul_!" ucap Changmin, menengok mayat Yunho.

PFFFFTTT!

Kemudian Changmin melompat dari jendela kamar hotel yang cukup tinggi, menutup matanya, tersenyum, "Aku yakin, ini menjadi kebahagianku dengan _hyungdeul_ dan ini menjadi berita terpanas di seluruh dunia… Berbahagialah, Cassieopeia!" ucap Changmin yang terakhir kalinya…

**BRUK!**

.

.

**_THE END_**


End file.
